


Five Minutes of Peace

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin are sitting in front of the fire





	Five Minutes of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



They were sitting side by side in front of the fire. Thorin moved slightly and groaned as he did so.

“Where does it hurt?” Bilbo asked. He wasn’t aware of any particular injuries Thorin had sustained, but it wasn’t beyond the dwarf to have hidden them from him.

“Nowhere in particular. I’m just stiff and tired.”

Bilbo grunted in agreement and rested his head on Thorin’s shoulder. “We should get some sleep.”

“I know. But it’s peaceful in front of the fire, and we’ve had so little of that recently.”

“All right. Five more minutes and then we must move.”


End file.
